Yui-chan
by Riaru Nijunana
Summary: Yui-chan is so naive isn't she? Desho?
1. Me?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO EXCEPT FOR YUI-CHAN (sort of...) AND ASAMI-CHAN!**

* * *

What was love? That was a question that plagued me for quite some time. After 19 years of living in the world I once called home, I still hadn't figured it out. I used to preach that I knew exactly what it was. The basic definition of love was caring for someone enough to put up with them your entire life. That was it wasn't it? Truth be told, I'd never held a boy's hand, I'd never kissed one, I never went into the dating scene like all my other friends did during their time in high school and so on. Why? Well it wasn't exactly like I didn't want to, and it wasn't like I couldn't get into it, I was pretty enough and I had the right attitude. But I suppose the inner anxiety I possessed stopped me from making any sense when the topic of dating came up, which it came up a lot during my later years.

But alas.

Now that I had somehow gotten myself into a world where knives were thrown indiscriminately and children where weaponized to fight during their childhood, topics such as love and dating were irrelevant.

"Yui-chan? Do you know where the ten o'clock papers are?" I momentarily broke from my thoughts to search for them. Yup, this was the situation I ended up in. My college life was short-lived and I ended up in another world where I served as the primary assistant to a powerful man named Sarutobi Hiruzen who currently held the title of Hokage. Or at least that was the gist of it. Apparently there was someone who was even stronger than the current Hokage and I found that hard to believe. Mr. Hiruzen himself had sat me down to talk about him one day and showed me a picture of him. And oh man, was he handsome, I could hardly believe that someone so young and good-looking could be so strong, in the world I lived in, good-looking people weren't allowed to have everything.

"Here they are" I tidied up the papers before handing them to my secretary to give to the Hokage. While it wasn't normal to not have the assistant in direct presence of the Hokage, Mr. Hiruzen had granted me my own office since I decided to take half of his work load (actually it was more like three-fourths of it since I handled the common papers while he went over confidential work). He had said it was only right that I have my own space since I had given him life again. I wasn't quite sure what he meant about that but I think it was simply because he was always slumped in paper work that he would somehow lose himself in them. It was to be expected since the man surely had a lot of papers to review over and there were more than a couple of times I had to stop him from 'accidentally' burning the papers from 'accidentally' pouring his ashes on them. He had succeeded a few times but that only led to more papers, since I began to make copies of most of the papers. He was revolted that I would do such a thing but I had given the oh-so-powerful man a stern lecture about taking his work seriously. He had sulked at that and told me that I had no heart for him.

I sighed, there was only so much I could go over in my head before I burned myself out. I stretched my arms out and brought them back down to look at the papers in front of me. I let out an internal sigh, I could understand where Mr. Hiruzen was coming from. Taking on nearly all of the man's work was a task as, 'great as battling all the Kage's at once', is how the old man would put it. I didn't get the reference but it seemed about right.

"I suppose I should make some tea"

I went over to the miniature kitchen I had installed in my office and brought together all the necessary items. It was weird at first, being in a whole other world. I hadn't quite adapted into it until I was around 10 years old when I decided to stop crying about it. It wasn't like I particularly missed anyone with my family being an exception as well as a few select friends. But even then, I wasn't particularly close with any of them once I started college. I had lost contact with my closest friends and while my parents were only a phone call away, I came to realize that I needed to live my own life. That hadn't worked out well for me. I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't cry every now and then when I thought about my mom and dad but it wasn't as bad as it was before. I suppose I cried over the idea that I was beginning to let them go rather than missing them.

I placed the kettle on the stove and turned the stove on while I continued to muse over my thoughts. I adjusted my glasses and took a closer look at the kettle as it began to heat up. Seven minutes. I turned to look at the only photo I had in my office. It was a photo of a younger Mr. Hiruzen with his hand on my shoulder while a shorter-me clutched to a makeshift teddy bear. I began to think about the first time I met the man who knew it all.

 _I really needed to stop crying.. Mom and Dad.. Where are you? That was the only thing that mattered to me. A second life? I don't need a second life. I just want to go back. But even after all that I knew it was never going to happen, I was forever stuck in a medieval barbaric world where they recruited kids from an orphanage to train them to kill._

 _I was scared. I didn't want this. I wanted to go back, but how was I ever going to make that happen?_

 _All the thoughts whizzing through my head only served to make me cry harder as I held onto the teddy bear with all the strength I could muster. I tried to muffle my ugly sound of despair by burying my face into the bear's head. I hated this. I hated that I didn't have anyone in this world. I hated that I felt like I didn't have anyone in the first place. I hated myself. Why exactly was I born an orphan anyway? What kind of second life was that? What exactly had I done for destiny to smite me the way it did._

 _I broke from my thoughts as a hand gently patted my head. I flinched from it and peered behind the bear's head to avoid showing my face which had fully hydrated itself from my tears._

 _"_ _Why are you crying little one?" the man wore a fancy looking hat and was clad in a white robe. While I was told not to talk to strangers, I was technically not a kid so I made the exception. I stayed quiet though, I wasn't about to confide in some random man, even though I really needed to let it all out._

 _It didn't quite work out that way though._

 _The older man had convinced me to take a walk with him and I eventually broke down once he bought me some comfort food. Damn the man and his over familiarity to my late grandfather, I truly did miss him the most. Damn him as well for cheating the way he did, food wasn't the right way to coax me into talking!_

 _I ended up telling him about being scared. I told him about missing my parents. I told him about not wanting to be a ninja. I told him I didn't want to hurt anyone. As innocent as it sounded, he took in everything I said and I could tell he genuinely cared._

 _"_ _I suppose I should have you work for me then" I tilted my head at that and he laughed._

 _"_ _What do you mean work for you?" I asked, with all the cluelessness in the world._

 _"_ _Well everyone here needs to pull their own weight and provide for the village, and as adorable as you are, you do not make an exception" I winced at that, that was mean._

The kettle screamed for my attention and I was brought back into reality once more. I went through the usual workings of making tea for three. One for me, one for my secretary, and one for the old man. I chuckled for no particular reason as I placed the cups on a tray and proceeded to make the deliveries. Luckily my office didn't own a door so I passed through the corridor to place the cup on the counter of my first consumer.

"Here you go Asami-san" I gave the younger woman a smile.

"Mooooo! Yui-chan! Please drop the suffix! You let me call you chan so its only fair you do the same" I gave the lady a sympathetic look as she transformed into a gooey substance right before my eyes. For as long as I knew Asami, she really did posses all the qualities of what it meant to be cute. I was a bit deterred by the reality that most of the girls in the village were as beautiful and cute as they were, and not to mention the female ninjas were absolute bombshells. If it weren't for the fact that I wasn't well-versed in being in love, I probably would've had a change of heart when it came to my 'liking preference'.

"Alright Asami-chan, is the Hokage busy?" Asami snorted at that.

"As if, he shouldn't be doing anything right now since we've taken care of most of the fishing business papers" I gave a soft laugh and proceeded to head into the Hokage's office.

I opened the door into a scene where the Hokage looked to 'accidentally' pour his smoking ashes onto a messy stack of papers. The old man went wide-eyed and quickly popped the pipe back into his mouth. He took an unnecessary drag, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

"Oi"

I felt a vain pop in my forehead as my hand shivered with heated anger. The man had no shame whatsoever.

—

"Tasty" Asami said as she began melting into her chair, careful not to spill the special drink her senpai had so graciously made for her . _I wish I was a man._

 _—_

 **AN: So just to clarify, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, same goes for my first story which I'll probably trash. Hopefully I keep up with this though since I sort of know what kind of character Yui-chan is. And also another clarification, which I'll state more in the next chapters, Sarutobi is more of a father figure here and the timeline is placed after Minato's death but before Itachi goes through with the massacre.**

 **If there's anything I can work on, either grammatically or just ideas in general, please tell me, it really helps.**


	2. Asami Kanadera

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT EXCEPT FOR MY OWN PLOT AS WELL AS ASAMI.. SADLY I DON'T THINK I OWN YUI-CHAN.**

* * *

Today was the day. Asami brought her hands up and tucked them into her sides with confidence. Interviews were going to be conducted for the position of secondary assistance to the Hokage and she had been prepping herself all last night. As she had noted, the interviews were going to last from nine to four in the evening and she had been given the notification that hers was going to be the last one.

Asami's shoulders slumped down. What exactly did that mean though? With her being the last interviewee would that have meant she wasn't even within consideration?

She shook her head, she didn't need any negative thoughts today. She took her grocery bag and proceeded downstairs where her parents were quietly enjoying breakfast.

"Don't forget the tomatoes"

"Alright!" Asami shouted back, running through the hallway and out the door.

"Young lady don't run in the house!" her mother's words didn't register properly as she was already out of the house.

It took around ten minutes to get to the busy shopping street. Asami sighed as she should've left a bit earlier instead of around the afternoon, but due to her family's strange night and morning schedule, she had woken up around 11 o'clock. Looking around she took notice of just how packed the street was. She squeezed her way through the crowd and went about checking items off her list.

An hour later, Asami was just about done with her errands. Now the only thing left were the tomatoes. She travelled halfway through the market to find her regular shop.

'MR. HANZO'S TOMOTOES'

The sign made her crack up a bit, she was wondering if she should tell the owner about the spelling error.

"Ah! Asami! You here for my tomatoes yes?" she nodded

The transaction left her with only enough money to buy a veggie wrap. She wasn't phased by it, she needed to lose weight anyway (she didn't).

Asami went over to a small shop that sold said wraps and she looked over them with scrutiny. She decided she wanted to try the so called miso-flavored wrap because there was no way it was going to taste good. One certain perk she had to admit she had was that she always wanted to try bad things. It was a skill in a way because her choices always proved to be right in the sense that whatever she chose to be bad turned out a lot worse than she assumed them to be.

The storeowner confirmed her selection and handed over the mysterious food. She eyed the wrap in her hand and gulped, she knew it was going to be bad. Due to her concentration on the food though, she hadn't noticed the burly man who came crashing into her shoulder. She fell over and the man apologized profusely but kept on his advance. He was gone within a few seconds.

The wrap had been reduced to nothing edible, not that it would've been edible anyway, but she still sniffled a bit. The storeowner hadn't seen the collision so he only assumed she dropped her food and didn't offer her another one.

While moping a bit on the ground, a hand came in front of her face.

Asami looked up and gasped.

 _Kami-sama_

She shook her head from her delusions.

The woman whose hand was outstretched to her was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever met yet and by the white blouse and black skirt, she was probably a civilian! Amazing! Sure the civilian women in Konoha were beautiful in their own right, but the bombshells as well as the pride of every ninja village were the ninjas themselves. Constant conditioning of the body granted you that sort of sexiness. But even then, she was sure the woman was a civilian, she didn't have the build to be a ninja as for some reason kunoichi were just, big boned in a way.

"Are you alright?" Asami nodded dumbly and took the woman's helping hand.

 _Soft!_

No doubt about it she confirmed, with hands as soft as hers, there was no way she was a fighter. Once Asami was back up, she took a closer look at the woman and gasped once more.

 _What the hell!? She's a beauty!_

The woman before her was dressed in office attire and didn't look any older than 17 or 18. Her hair looked to be a mixed shade of purple but reflected a pink hue as the sunlight laid upon a section of her head. Her eyes boasted of the same mesmerizing color as well. With an interesting choice of a bun, two long thin braids, and a crown with flowery adornments, the lady screamed something along the lines of innocent but tempting. The tempting had a lot to do with the glasses which Asami took mental note of… for no particular reason. She eyed the woman up and down and the woman began to fidget a bit at her gaze.

 _Slender and busty._

 _Cute and sexy._

 _innocent and naughty._

"You're bleeding!" Asami was pulled out of her thoughts abruptly and felt something cold running down from her nose.

The office lady quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out a handkerchief. She gently took hold of Asami's face and patted the blood that was trickling down her lips.

Asami grew a bit light-headed and everything began to blur out.

—

 _Soft. Am I In heaven? What is this fluffy feeling? Have I died?_

Asami slowly opened her eyes and her view was obstructed from something white. She could make out that she was looking up at a tree but where exactly was she?

"Finally awake?" the voice was tender and caring, causing Asami to immediately jolt straight up. She came into the realization that she was sleeping on someones lap.

"Careful" the voice said, "You might still be a bit dizzy"

Asami turned and gasped for the third time today.

 _Me.. Megami.._

The woman dubbed an angel gave her a concerned look. The woman had the same face Asami had seen at the market where her savior helped her up.

"You passed out from losing too much blood" the woman said, "I don't think I've ever seen someone lose so much blood before, it was a bit unnerving"

Asami tried to smile but she new it was a crooked one as she avoided making eye contact.

"Really?" Asami said, rubbing the back of her head, "It's pretty normal around here! Gesho gesho gesho gesho!"

"Gesho?" Asami internally winced, what kind of laugh was she making up?! More importantly, why did she come up with such an incredibly stupid lie. People don't just go around bleeding from the nose. Surely her savior wouldn't believe such a..

"People normally bleed like that? That's terrible!"

 _SHE BELIEVED ME!_

Asami was shocked beyond belief that the woman would believe such an obvious lie.

"Ahahahaha!" she'd started laughing maniacally, "Well actually its sort of my own condition, I just say its normal, you know, just me trying to make sense of it"

 _I wasn't making any sense at all!_

"Well you should take care of your health.. eto?" the lady placed a finger on her cheek cutely as if trying to figure out what else to say. Asami caught the hint.

"Asami! Asami Kanadera!" Asami stood up from the bench and turned to promptly give a polite bow.

"Asami? I think I've heard the name.." Before the lady could finish her sentence, Asami suddenly felt the thoughts compiling and was struck by a lightning feeling of sorts.

"What time is it?!" the lady flinched at her loud question.

"I think its around three right now.."

"THREE?! OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Asami quickly started collecting all her belongings. She was going to be late for the interview. She still had to go to her house and put the groceries away, plus she needed a shower, and she needed to go over her greetings! Damn she wished she could've stayed a bit longer but her first job was on the line!

"Thank you so much ummm but I have to go!" before Asami could make her getaway though her hand was pulled and she spun around only to come face to face with a.. wrap?

"Please" the lady said, "Since yours didn't last too long."

Asami accepted the food and thanked the lady who looked to her as if she was about to say something else but Asami didn't think twice about it and began running as fast as she could in the direction of her house.

—

Once Asami was gone, the lady stood up and adjusted her clothing.

"I wonder if she know's I'm the interviewer."

—

Asami looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. She had done so around five times already but the anxiety kept bringing her back to check her hair again. She took a look at her clock and noticed she had around thirty minutes left. She would make it. She checked herself one more time before grabbing her bag and going downstairs. Before she left her house she caught sight of the wrap her savior had given her and motioned to go get it.

 _I suppose I should eat something while I head there_

Asami took the wrap and walked out the door. It was probably going to be a five minute walk and Asami began examining the wrap. Judging by the simplicity behind it, she figured it wasn't anything special.

And then it hit her.

This wrap was probably going to taste bad! While she knew it was stupid do be excited about such a thing she liked that she kept consistency with her bad decisions. She took into account that the woman who had given her the food was an absolute beauty and going by standard logic, beautiful people didn't cook well. The assumption that it was homemade came from the fact that the wrap itself was something she had never seen before. Even though it looked like a plain wrap, the color just didn't seem right..

It was black.

It wasn't burnt.

It was just black in color.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. She was glad the woman turned out to be a bad cook, otherwise she really might've fallen in love. Asami eyeing the creation once more opened her mouth and took a pretty big bite, expecting a wince to come from the explosion of terrible flavors, something else happened completely.

 _Oi.. Oi oi oi oi! THIS TASTE AMAZING!_

Let it be said Asami had never felt such a feeling before and she was convinced right then and there that she had become gay for a completely random stranger. Before she knew it she had arrived for her interview and sat quietly waiting for her name to be called.

"Asami Kanadera"

Asami perked up and stood up. She stopped halfway as she noticed the woman who had called on her.

It was her savior and future lover!

"MY KAMI-SAMA!" Asami tackled the woman who was most likely in absolute shock at what just occurred.

"Eh!? Asami-san?! Are you alright? Wait what are you..!? Why are you touching me there..!? Ehhh!? EHHHHH!?"

Asami could've died but it was a necessary action! She need the woman's exact measurements! Otherwise, how would she ever continue drawing up all those nasty dojinshis back home.

 _I promise to do good senpai!_

 _—_

While Yui had never felt more violated in her entire life, she had ultimately given the job to Asami due to her over qualifying aspects, despite the fact that she would have to file multiple sexual harassment law-suits against her.

—

 **AN: I'm sorry, I wrote this when I was a bit tipsy and after sobering up I just didn't want to trash it. I'll probably revise it later down the line but yeah, onto meeting Shisui-senpai!**

 **And yes, Asami is a huge perv who draws porn. She'll be meeting a certain pervy sage later on and they'll be collaborating on a big project.**


	3. Shisui Uchiha

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT EXCEPT FOR MY OWN PLOT AS WELL AS ASAMI.. SADLY I DON'T THINK I OWN YUI-CHAN.**

* * *

Shisui felt rather dejected as he carried himself to the Hokage's office. While he would usually go through the reports with Itachi, the glooming teen had ditched him to go on an 'experimental dango trip' with Anko. Although it was unusual for Itachi to associate with non-Uchiha personal, his friendship with Anko was purely for sweets and sweets only. The two made an odd pair, one was constantly in an incoherent state while the other was in a state of complete darkness, but it was through dango did they have their long complex conversations.

Shisui winced, he remembered the last time he had tagged along and it was a terrible experience. Which is why when Itachi had invited him he had politely declined. Whenever he sat with the two dango-lovers, the conversation was always out of his reach. Whether it was talk about ingredients or all the new shops located outside the village as well as within other villages, it was easy to feel left out if you didn't have the same enthusiasm.

But he enjoyed it every now and then, seeing a talkative ninja having a fierce argument with a man who only spoke two to three words in response, it was really.. weird. Then again, Itachi was weird in that way. The cold and calculating genius only ever began talking whenever there was food involved.

Before Shisui could go on he noticed all his thinking had led him to walk in the wrong direction. He was currently outside the walls of Konoha and he could hear the two guards talking behind him.

"Shisui huh?"

"Where is he going? Didn't he just come in with Itachi a few minutes ago?"

"Probably got lost again"

"What an idiot"

 _Oi!_

—

Yui organized the files in-front of her and brought them from her office to Asami's desk.

"The Hokage?" Yui asked

Asami shrugged, "Probably out for a walk or something, saw him leave his office about an hour ago"

Yui nodded.

"Does he have any appointments today?" Asami sorted through the papers on her desk to look for said appointments and picked a single paper up.

"One with Shisui and Itachi Uchiha" Asami handed Yui the paper to look over.

"So senpai.. I was wondering.."

"No." Asami flinched.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!" Yui gave Asami a stern look and Asami piped down.

"Let me remind you Asami-san" Yui put emphasis on the suffix as she knew it would resonate negatively with Asami, "The last time I entertained one of your requests I found a certain popular illustration in the street"

Asami laughed nervously. While Yui didn't downright know just how much of a pervert her kou-hai was (let alone know that it was actually Asami who had lewd her into a helpless princess being manhandled), she made sure to review her requests very carefully, and now it became common to simply turn them down before she heard them. It was safer that way.

The last time she had given Asami the benefit of the doubt, she was drawn into a lusting wife. It was innocent at first, simply let Asami watch her cook for a bit. Little did she know that the pervert was religiously taking notes about every little detail. She had made her wear an apron to 'avoid hazards' apparently and she should've known better than to listen.

"Never mind that, when Shisui-san and Itachi-san come in please bring them to my office for debriefing" Asami nodded, she didn't know Yui-senpai had that kind of authority. It only made her hotter it seemed.

 _A cute woman with authority, how tantalizing._

"And whatever you're thinking about right now, please stop, I feel violated already"

"Senpai, please, I don't know what you're talking about"

The face Asami made told her otherwise.

—

It took a bit having to navigate through Konoha during rush hour but Shisui had finally made it to the Hokage Tower.

The Uchiha sighed, the day was just beginning to start for him even though it was stub straight in the afternoon.

Walking in, Shisui noticed the chibi-assistant Asami doodling fiercely on a piece of paper.

"Asami-san?" the girl shuddered and thrashed around, throwing whatever she was doing into a drawer decorated with multiple locks of all sorts.

"H-H-Hai.." Asami turned around carefully and slowly looked up at Shisui, "Oh, Shi-chan!"

Shisui looked away and let the depression sink in. Shi-chan? While he wasn't particularly familiar with the girl, she had a knack for giving every person who walked in for reports a nickname. His of course was Shi-chan and Itachi, Ita-chin. While he would admit Asami was cute in that way, what he would do to have the right woman call him that. Coming from Asami it was just overfamiliarity, coming from someone he admired, it might've had a more drastic effect.

"Ahaha" Shisui gave a sarcastic laugh, "I'm here to give my report"

Asami tried to peer behind the tall man.

"And Ita-chin?"

"With Anko-san"

Asami laughed

"Oh, poor Shi-chan, lonely much?"

Shisui's face twitched. This little girl.. Even though he did say he wasn't familiar with her, that didn't mean he was emotionally detached from her actions. From the very first time he met Asami, he quickly realized the woman annoyed him to hell. Whether it was the nicknames, or the teasing, or just the fact that she would somehow look down on him, everything the girl did made him twist in all the wrong ways.

"Just let me give my report to Hokage-sama…" _So I can leave this hellhole._

"Oh about that" Asami started, "He's not here right now so you'll have to report to Yui-senpai"

 _Senpai? That's a first._

"It's a mission report, surely the Hokage would want to hear about it first" Asami raised a brow and Shisui knew what was coming.

"You make it sound like it was an important mission"

A feeling of uselessness struck at Shisui's heart as he could feel a cloud of depression hovering over him.

"From what I hear it was just a.." Shisui stuck his hands out in front of him and stopped Asami.

"I get it I get it" Shisui said, "Where can I see this Yui.. err.. senpai of yours"

Senpai. It just didn't sound right to him.

Asami gladly directed him to a doorless room he had never actually knew existed. Now that he thought about it, who exactly was this Yui person? He was under the impression that Asami was the Hokage's assistant. Asami pushed him in and skidded away before he could ask.

Shisui sat down in the lone chair in front of the desk and waited patiently. He could tell there was another person across the stacks of paper obstructing his view because he could hear the faint sounds of work being done. Paper work at that.

Not wanting to disrupt the flow of work, Shisui waited a few minutes before saying anything.

"Eto.. Yui-san?"

There was a sudden squeak and the mountains of papers shook from the panic. Before he could save them from falling down in front of him, a figure quickly jumped over the table trying to save the papers as well. It all happened so fast and the next thing Shisui felt was something soft pressing against him.

In an effort to avoid a catastrophe, a person had jumped to save the papers but ended up spilling them anyway and now said person was on top of Shisui. The man looked up after collecting himself and found..

 _O..Ohime-sama?!_

"Ite te te" the woman began rising from her fallen position on Shisui's chest and rubbed her head.

"A-Are you alright?" while Shisui was a bit uncomfortable with the woman still sitting on his lap, he.. he wasn't going to complain.

The lady looked up, obviously trying to make sense of her thoughts.

Now face to face, both of them began reddening up.

The lady quickly stood up and apologized.

"I'm so sorry" she bowed multiple times and attempted to help Shisui up. While pulling him up, her footing was placed on a piece of paper which caused her to slip into another accident. This time however, Shisui was on top of her.

—

If there was a color redder than red, it had been discovered in that room.

—

Asami was examining all that was happening from peering behind the door and she was torn between being extremely jealous and jotting down important notes.

 _For the greater good! Put your feelings aside and start working!_

Another crash came to.

 _How clumsy can you two be though?_

—

Having awkwardly introduced themselves and cleaned up the office, Yui was mentally killing herself for what had transpired. It was one thing to have landed on a man but for it to be Shisui of all people, she truly wished for death right then and there. She was sure someone was secretly tormenting her, laughing at her own expense.

She looked up at Shisui who had his face turned away and began heating up.

 _He must hate me right now!_

Had it been any other person, Yui might not have had a problem but it was Shisui-san!

She had never met the man until just recently in the most terrible way. She knew Shisui mostly from the reports as well as all the womanly gossip she had only ever eavesdropped on. What the reports told her was that Shisui was a capable level-headed Jonin who rarely lost his cool, similar to Itachi's reports. The Hokage boasted about him a lot, saying he was similar to a certain blonde student he once had in a sense that he was very shrewd as well as respectful to authority figures. What the gossip said was that he was a handsome gentleman who almost every lady, civilian and kunoichi alike lusted for.

Yui more or less agreed to all that was said about him.

But looking at it now, she still couldn't quite get the image of him looming over her out of her head. She felt heat rise up to her face and quickly shook her head. Focusing back on Shisui, she felt relieved, it didn't look like he was paying attention to her inner-turmoil that was beginning to break through her pokerface.

"I apologize for my actions Shisui-san" Yui said, prompting Shisui to face her way.

Shisui raised his hands and waved the apology off, "No, not at all, don't worry about it, it was nothing"

Yui felt a pang in her chest.

 _It was nothing?_

Yui mentally shook her head, what was that just now?

"Erghh" Yui cleared her throat, "So, err, the report.. "

"Oh yes" before Shisui could begin, Yui raised a hand to stop him.

"Hold on, where is your partner? Itachi-san?"

"About that.."

The debriefing was cut short and Yui sent Shisui away to retrieve his partner. While it wasn't technically an invalid report to debrief one person on a two-person mission, Yui needed an excuse to get the man out of the room. She had given Shisui an appointment tomorrow to bring in his partner but it was simple a ruse to not see him until tomorrow.

Yui really needed to clear her head.

—

Walking away, Shisui finally let out his breath, not really understanding why he was holding it in the first place.

 _Yui-san is.. she's really cute!_

 _—_

OMAKE: MIS-USE

"Kotoamatsukami!"

Yui's eyes lost light and she stood completely still in front of Itachi.

"You shall now cook for me and only me." Yui nodded.

Kisame raised a brow.

"Aren't you going a little bit overboard there? Using that technique just to make her cook for you.."

"It's not my eye, it's my cousin's.."

"You mean that one friend you had who sacrificed himself for your village and gave you his eye?"

"Yes."

"…"

 _What a cold guy._

 _—_

 **AN: I feel like I could've added a bit more to this but I think I'll just save it for the next chapter. Time to meet the sweets-loving Itachi!**

 **Character progression: Asami's a perv, Shisui's got a crush, and Yui secretly adores her senpai.**


End file.
